


Can you take the heat?

by RazberryMuffins17



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4468994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazberryMuffins17/pseuds/RazberryMuffins17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been really odd lately and Gerard doesn't quite know how to fix it. He can't even figure out what's wrong with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you take the heat?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a short story. But I stayed up until seven a.m. to write it, so I figured I'd post it anyways. Enjoy! \\(^_^)/

Gerard had returned home absolutely exhausted and his duties as alpha were no relief from that. Spending a week surrounded by a bunch of art snobs with paintbrushes up their asses wasn’t exactly his favorite thing in the world, but it was a part of the job he loved. He’d returned home hoping for an easy couple of days and followed by an easy full moon. That was not quite what he’d found.

“Welcome home Gerard!” Ray spoke through his beaming smile from the couch. Mikey smiled too and got up and to hug the shit out of his older brother. Gerard, while happy at to see his pack members, noticed the lack of a dwarf sized guitarist.

“Where’s Frank?” Gerard frowned. Mikey and Ray looked at each other as if there was something wrong, which was really concerning.

“He’s been having some _problems_ lately. It’s probably best if you stay away from him,” Ray spoke with a quieted tone.

“What sort of _problems_?”

“We’re not really sure,” Mikey added. “I tried knocking on his door a while ago, but he won’t let anyone near him. He just told me to fuck off.” Gerard thought for a moment. He considered questioning them more, but dropped the subject. It seemed as though his pack mates knew just about as much as he did about Frank’s so called ‘problems’. So, he decided after a long day of traveling it was probably best for him to sleep on it and deal with it tomorrow.

"Well, I guess I’ll just leave him alone then,” Gerard huffed.

“Hey guys I might just go to bed. I’ll tell you about my trip tomorrow, okay?” He received understanding nods in return and took that as his chance to head upstairs. While heading across the hallway, he couldn’t help but hear something crash from Frank’s closed up room. What was Frank doing in there? What could possibly so bad, that he couldn't even tell the pack about it?

The next morning Gerard found himself in the kitchen with Mikey, trying to explain how the douchebaggery could just ooze off some of those stuck up rich people from the auction. Not much later, Ray came down and joined in the conversation. It was great to catch up with them. If it's hard being away from home for humans, then it's absolutely draining for werewolves. When Gerard's away all he wants to do is wallow in his hotel room and just not go outside. They talked for hours and Gerard was as happy as he could possibly be, until Ray brought up the oncoming moon.

“So Gerard we need to set up at the cabin, but Frank still won’t come out. Any ideas?”

“Are you sure? Have you tried talking to him?”

“I tried again this morning, but he just told me to fuck off again,” Mikey spoke into his coffee cup. Fights between pack members were never good for anyone in the pack, but Mikey seemed especially impacted by this. Mikey hardly ever got into fights with Frank. They were so close.

Gerard sighed, “Well maybe I could stay here with him and you guys could go on. Hopefully I’ll be able to convince him to pull his shit together before the moon.” The other two men nodded, hoping that Frank would actually be able to do that. If there was anyone that could get him to do that, it would probably be Gerard.

So Mikey and Ray left a few hours later and Gerard was alone with Frank, who as of right now seemed to be acting like a bratty teenager. Gerard spent most of the day laying around and feeling sort of bummed about not being able to go up into the mountains with Mikey and Ray. Being in the woods always seemed to ease the pull of the moon, but now he could feel it and... It. Was. Shitty.

By seven, Gerard was considering making dinner. He couldn’t help but wonder if Frank had managed to get anything to eat these past few days. Probably not. He must've been starving up there. So Gerard soon found himself staring at Frank’s door. _Well, I guess it’s worth a try._ He raised his hand and knocked. There was a bit of rustling behind the door.

“Mikey, I told you to fuck off! Please just leave me alone!” Frank whined through the door.

“Listen Frank I know you don’t want to come out, but I’m making dinner and I know you’re hungry. Please come out. Please, Frank,” Gerard whispered through the door. No response came through the door. Gerard sighed and headed downstairs in defeat.

Gerard was surprised when Frank came treading down the stairs moments later in some random band t-shirt and a pair of worn out sweat pants. He looked like a total wreck and Gerard couldn’t help but notice something _off_ about him. He seemed giddier than usual.

They ate dinner in silence. Occasionally Gerard would look up at Frank to find him playing with his mashed potatoes. That was weird, Frank usually _never_ played with his food. He was a bottomless pit, his plate was always empty in mere minutes. And there was something off about his scent. Gerard couldn’t quite figure out what Frank’s problem was.

Eventually, Frank managed to finish the whatever weird concoction of mixed food was on his plate. Without a word he got up, put his plate in the sink, and headed back towards the staircase.

“Wait!” Gerard rasped, somehow managing to grab Frank’s attention. “Look I know there’s probably a reason you’re acting like this and you don’t have to tell me about it. But please just hang out me. For a little bit. I miss you, man.”

Frank sighed before letting a quiet, “I guess.”

He then walked over to the couch and plopped down on the left side. Gerard took this as progress and beamed at Frank before running up to the movie cabinet. He finally decided that _Carrie_ was a good ‘make Frank feel better’ movie, since he was such a fan of Stephen King. And soon enough they were watching a movie.

About half way through the film Gerard began to feel sort of... _weird_. He was really starting to notice the change in Frank’s scent and it was actually really good. With every breath he took of it, Gerard only wanted more. Within ten minutes Gerard had moved from the right side of the couch to the left with his face nearly in Frank’s neck.

“Frankie, what is that smell? It smells so good,” Gerard spoke mindlessly, half aware of what he was saying. He was more focused on figuring out the scent. It drove him crazy. Then, without thinking, Gerard pressed his tongue against Frank’s neck licked up the side to the back of his ear and Frank moaned loudly. He _moaned_.

Suddenly Gerard felt a huge rush go through him. It was like a sudden bolt of want and it was too much for Gerard. He jumped up and ran into the bathroom as fast as possible slamming the door behind him.

Something was wrong. Gerard couldn’t do this to Frank, they had been friends for so long. Frank was not _his_ to take. He had to keep himself under control. Before he knew it his clothes were off and he was trying to just make it go away. But he had a feeling that this wasn’t going to go away. His wolf _wants_ and it’s not going to rest until it gets what it _wants_.

In the frustration of it all he decided to take a break. In the silence of the bathroom, he could hear something coming from outside. It sounded like Frank was making noises. Not just noises. He was _moaning_. Before Gerard could stop himself, he was out of the bathroom.

Frank was still in the place Gerard, but now his clothes were and his eyes were a glowing yellow like they would when the moon was full. His hand, which was working hard on his cock, came to a stop as Frank noticed Gerard’s sudden return. Frank looked Gerard up and down, eyes coming to a halt at his dick and Frank’s hand was back in motion. Frank let out a pained whimper before staring back up into Gerard’s eyes. By now his wolf was frantic, screaming _mate mate mate_ in Gerard’s head. It was then that Gerard lost all control of himself.

Gerard ran and pounced onto Frank without a moment to waste Frank let out something between a moan and scream at the sudden contact. By now, Gerard had gone completely off the deep end. He was only focused on getting more of the oh-so-delicious taste that Frank seemed to be just oozing. He rubbed himself and licked all up and down Frank’s body, tasting every part of him. It wasn’t until Gerard reached Frank’s neck that the licking stopped, only to be replaced by nibbling. Frank let out another pained whine. Gerard that as his opportunity to claim Frank as his.

He lined himself up with Frank before shoving in, rough and hard. By now he was running completely off of instinct and everything taught in high school health class had taken a vacation away from Gerard's brain. Frank let out a howl in submission. Gerard pushed around a little bit, feeling for the good spot. When he hit it, Frank let out a loud moan. Gerard couldn’t help but moan back, his face pressed close to the dip in Frank's neck. They stayed at this pace for a while until they both were writhing with pleasure. Frank was the first to lose it. He came with yet another submissive howl. Gerard followed, biting down as he came into Frank. Frank was his now. Gerard leaned up and let out a loud, dominant howl as proof of his conquest, before collapsing down into Frank and licking at the bite marks.

Frank woke up the next morning in Gerard’s arms, memories of the previous night flooding into his mind. Gerard’s arms were so warm and Frank wanted to do nothing more than lay in them all day, but his bladder was being a little shit. Frank began trying to ease himself out Gerard’s arms. But to his dismay, Gerard growled and pulled him back in, holding him tighter.

“No leaving, Frankie. You’re mine now,” Gerard spoke in a sleep dulled tone. Frank smiled. Since Gerard was the dominant of the two, he would probably be very protective for a while. Frank wasn’t just a pack member now, he was his mate and his to protect.

“I know, Gee. I’m yours, but like I really have to pee.” Gerard let out a sigh and let go reluctantly. Frank smiled as pulled himself off the couch, grabbed his very forgotten sweat pants, and limped towards the bathroom.

Gerard was making pancakes when Frank came out of the bathroom. Immediately upon noticing him, he pulled Frank into a deep kiss. Gerard tasted like coffee, just how Frank imagined he would. They sat down for breakfast with big smiles on their faces.

“So..." Gerard had a face full of pancakes. He spoke his caution, trying not to spit them out. "why didn’t tell anyone that you were in heat?” His eyes showed nothing but amusement.

“Well what was I supposed to say?” Frank spoke through a shit eating grin before leaning into Gerard's personal space. “Hi Mikey, I want to have sex with your brother. And right now I’m in serious pain, because his ass isn’t home yet.”

“I guess but like you could have told me sooner, rather just expecting me to figure it out on my own.”

“I guess,” Frank sighed. “By the way, what are we gonna do about the moon?”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll leave soon, but for now I just want to hangout.” Gerard grabbed the empty dishes from the table and put them into the sink.

“Oh yeah, and what exactly do you mean by ‘hangout’?” Gerard just turned around and gave Frank a devilish smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder that you shouldn't always do what you read in porn. 'Rough and hard' is totally not cool in the real world, as it can really hurt your partner. Condoms are a great thing too. Stay safe guys.


End file.
